


I Thought He Was The One; I Thought Wrong

by yamashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamashi/pseuds/yamashi
Summary: Unrequited love doesn't always work out for the best.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 5





	I Thought He Was The One; I Thought Wrong

We laughed until we cried

Held hands and smiled to one another

Watched shows until we fell asleep

Played games until there were no more

“What do we play now, Bokuto-san?”

“More volleyball, duh!”

He laughs a little

I laugh back

Time passes

We grow closer

I start to notice the small things about him

The way his face slightly crinkles

When he smiles

The way he’s honest with me

Like no one else is

And his honesty is warm

Like honey

I act like I take it personally 

And I do

But in a positive light 

Because I can tell that he wants to help

It’s so genuine 

I thought he could be the one

My soulmate

I imagined what my life would be like with him

I was so dead set on him

I put my hand in his

Held it tighter

He held it back

I loved him so much

So I told him

And he

Didn’t reciprocate

At least not with me

I love him so much

Yet I had to watch him

Do all the things with someone else

Because they caught his eyes

More than me

And it hurt even more because 

That person

Was my best friend

Numbness

An emotion I’m not experienced in

How does one feel

When those closest to you

Move away

He tried to talk to me more

But it seemed so

Not genuine 

Not like Akaashi

**Pity**

Our hearts seemed out of sync

Volleyball wasn’t the same

It was lacking

Everything 

Not because of him, exactly 

But because of me

He moved on

But it’s not like there was much to move on

For him

I cannot say the same for myself

I lost my best friend to my best friend

I lost myself too

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm trying to start write angst!! Sorry if this was really bad pfff it's basically freestyle poetry but not really idk I can't write, but I hope you enjoyed nonetheless ❦


End file.
